Desperate Attempts
by DimitriandRoseFanatic
Summary: Takes place after LS. Dimitri and Rose have their perfect life. They're both guardians, they're both happy, and they both have each other. How can things go wrong? Their love will be put to the test, and they will become farther and farther apart. But there is one thing that can bound them. One thing that can bound them together forever. They just need a miracle. R & R Please
1. Chapter 1

Desperate Attempts

Chapter One

I woke up and slowly stretched, trying to minimize the pain in my chest. I had been shot upon returning to Court, which is basically a Moroi palace. The shooter was none other than Tasha Ozera, my best friend's boyfriend's aunt, and the woman who tried to steal my Russian god, Dimitri Belikov. I then got up and started getting dressed, which was even more painful than stretching. Honestly, I didn't think I was ever going to get my shirt on. Luckily, I heard a knock on my door, and my best friend Lissa walked in. Less luckily, her boyfriend Christian also walked in. Christian took one look at me, in my jeans and black bra, and started to fake gag. I picked up my hairbrush and threw it at him, knocking him in the head. Lissa laughed, and Christian shook his head and went to sit on my couch. Lissa walked over to me and asked if I needed any help. Nodding my head reluctantly, she began helping me put on my shirt.

"Thanks," I told her when she finished. "Never thought I'd need help putting on a shirt."

She laughed, but added more gravely, "And I never thought Tasha Ozera would shoot you."

I didn't need to point out that Tasha was shooting at her, and that I had just jumped in front of the bullet to save her. We would never forget that day, when I returned from my great jail escape to prove who really murdered the old queen, and to bring Lissa's illegitimate sister Jill to her so that she could be the new queen and take her rightful place in the council.

I shook my hair and went over to get my brush, then got all the tangles out of my hair. As I was brushing through my hair, I noticed that Christian and Lissa were alone, without a guardian, which were damphirs trained to protect Moroi.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked.

Lissa smiled at me, and said "It's a surprise. Now, I'll help you pack a bag. Come on." I stared at Lissa in wonder. Why was I packing a bag? And where the hell was Dimitri?

I walked over to my bed anyways, and pulled out my traveling bag. "What do I need to take?" I asked her.

"Hmm... Some jeans, some shorts, some t-shirts, underwear, a bathing suit, and a dress or two."

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a few of everything she mentioned. For my dresses, I chose a black one that I got when we were at the academy, and a red on that showed a little skin. I stuffed everything into my bag, and sat on the couch, on the opposite side from where Christian was.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we go to the airport." she said, and so I followed her outside of my dorm, letting her lead the way to the Court's private airport.

"How are you, the queen, managing to escape this ancient palace?" I teased.

"I'm the queen. I can do anything I want." she said with a smile. We were silent as we boarded a jet, and everyone – even Christian – was quiet when we took off.

"Hey guys, I don't get migraines or see ghosts anymore. You can talk." Before I was shot, I had been shadow-kissed, which is where I could read Lissa's mind and sometimes slip into her head. I side-effect was that I could also see ghosts of dead people I knew. When I saw ghosts, I got a killer headache, and I acted like a bitch. Well, more of a bitch than usual, that is.

Lissa shot me an awkward glance, and Christian stared out of the window. Ugh. This was going to be a long ride. To pass the time, I decided to take a nap. Settling down on the seat, I leaned my head on the window and soon fell asleep.

Surprisingly, I felt a weird sense, and I realized that I was in a spirit dream. I looked around, and my surroundings were amazing. I was in some sort of lush forest with a creek, and everything was beautiful.

"Little damphir," I heard a voice say. "Long time no see."

Turning around, I saw my old friend (and ex-boyfriend) Adrian. He had been avoiding me since I came back to Court and he realized that Dimitri and me were in love. "Yeah, well, I thought you didn't want to see me." I said.

"I don't. I just wanted to see your aura." Oh. Well then.

"Oh, to satisfy your own curiosity. Well, I'm on my way somewhere, and I'm pretty sure my friend's would like to chat with me." I began pulling out of the dream, and just as my surroundings faded, I heard Adrian shout something.

"Rose! Wait, I have to tell you something! Dimitri is being- " His words broke off as I woke up and ended the dream. He was probably going to say something bad about Dimitri anyways.

Looking around the jet, I saw that Christian was asleep also. Lissa was merely looking out the window. I walked over to her and sat down on the seat in front of her, since Christian was beside her.

"What's up?" I asked her. She looked a little strange, as if something was wrong. Without the bond, I felt so lost. I couldn't always guess her feelings.

"Nothing." she sighed. " I just can't wait until we get there."

"Yeah, me either." I told her. It was true: I couldn't wait to see where we were going, and again I wondered what Dimitri had to do with this.

A few minutes later, the plane slowed down and descended. Lissa woke Christian up, and we all got off the plane, our bags in tow. Looking around at our surroundings, I spotted seagulls, palm trees, and hotels. There was also a sign, which read "Welcome to Hawaii".

"Oh my God!" I squealed. "We're in Hawaii!"

"Surprise!" said Lissa, hugging me. She let go, and almost as soon as she did, another pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, bringing me into a hug. Then they kissed my head, and I looked up to see Dimitri smiling down at me.

"Welcome to our well-deserved vacation, Roza." he said.

I giggled. He only called me Roza on special occasions, and each time he said it I would feel a burst of passion for him, and I savored every minute we had together. He then turned me around and kissed me on my lips. I returned the kiss with a fierce passion, and I wanted that moment to last forever.

Just then Christian coughed loudly, reminding me that we were in public. I turned around with a grin, and said "Jealous much?".

"Hey, I got the world's sexiest woman right here beside me." he retorted, pulling in Lissa for a hug.

"Oh, cut it out you two. Let's go; our five-star hotel is waiting."

I was about to explode with joy. A five-star hotel? Amazing!

We all turned and began walking towards a garage with tinted windows, where I guessed guardians were awaiting us. I also bet that the hotel we were in had wards, or else I doubt Lissa would've been able to come with us.

We arrived at the garage and hopped in an van with tinted windows (no surprise). We settled in, with me sitting beside Dimitri on one side, and Lissa sitting beside Christian on the other. There were about ten other guardians sitting or standing around us, and they nodded to me and Dimitri as we sat down. Well, most of them, that is. A few guardians still disrespected Dimitri because he was once turned into a Strigoi. He was back to being a dhampir now, thank God. When he was Strigoi, he didn't really love me. After he was changed back, it took a while for me to convince him that we could still love eachother, and now we were closer than ever. I couldn't wait for this vacation to begin, and I secretly wondered if Dimitri and I would get to share a room. I hoped so.

"Ready?" the driver asked us.

"Ready." we all replied together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I published this a little later in the day than I expected. Enjoy**

Chapter Two

The van took off, and leaned against Dimitri. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a rare smile. I loved his smiles. They were so amazingly handsome, and they made my heart melt. He was just that good. Again, I hoped that we would have a room together.

I looked across from us at Lissa and Christian, and saw that they were in the same position Dimitri and I were in. I grinned at Lissa, and she grinned back. We were both in love, and we knew it. We had found our soul-mates.

The rest of the ride was silent, mainly because we were under guardian supervision. I tried looking out of the windows, but it was too dark to see anything. It was daytime, but the tinted windows made it seem like nighttime. Of course, vampires ran on a nocturnal schedule, I reminded myself. So daytime was nighttime and nighttime was daytime and morning was... what again? Oh God, I was confusing myself. I pressed closer to Dimitri, and saw one of the guardians shoot us a cold glare. I glared right back, and he looked away.

A lot of people didn't like the fact that me and Dimitri were together. It went against so many things, like the fact that he was my old mentor, and he was seven years older than me. Also, he was a badass Russian god who was a Strigoi, and I was badass Rose Hathaway. And here's a weird one: Since dhampirs were made from Moroi and humans mixing together, we apparently couldn't reproduce with anyone except a Moroi. Therefore, all dhampir couples were looked down upon, because we couldn't reproduce. What a shame. Of course, Dimitri and I were stared and glared at all the time, so we were used to it by now.

I don't know when, but I guess I eventually fell asleep, because I found Dimitri shaking me slightly. I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes and smile, earning a smile in return. I sat up, and felt the van pull to a stop. Two of the guardians opened the doors and stepped out, scanning the area. All was clear, I guess, because they began ushering us out. They led us into a twenty-story hotel, and when I saw the receptionist, I realized that she was Moroi. A clerk – who was a dhampir – led us to an elevator after we checked in, and so we all crammed into it.

He pressed the button for the 18th floor, and I felt giddy with joy; I loved being up high. When the doors opened again, we all walked out, and we passed a few more people. They were all Moroi; I guess we were at a special vampire hotel or something.

He stopped at a door across the hallway, and opened it. It led into another hallway that had, like, five doors leading into rooms. He bowed down, handed Lissa four room cards, and left.

Lissa turned to us, as she handed one card to me, one card to a male guardian, and another key to a female guardian; she kept the fourth key for herself.

"Me and Christian are sharing this room," she said, indicating to a door on the right, "And Rose, you and Dimitri are sharing the room beside of ours. The boy and girl guardians will split up, and you guys can choose which room you want."

I looked over at Dimitri with a grin, and even though he had his guardian mask on, I could see a glimmer in his eye that made me instantly want to go to our room and, oh, I don't know... unpack somethings... take things out of our suitcases... take our clothes off each oth–

My thought were interrupted as Lissa waved her hand in front of my face. I realized that I had been staring out of the window – which was also tinted – and had totally forgotten about everyone else.

"Earth to Rose. Hello?" she continued.

I snapped out of my daze completely and gave her a smile. "Yes?" I said.

She let out a loud sigh, and continued saying whatever it was I had zoned out on. "So, we're attending a small party 1:00am. We've been invited – thanks to Rose – to a 'young' adult party. There will be drinking, party games, and who knows what else."

"We're going to a party?" I piped in. I loved going to parties, especially when drinking was involved. Since I no longer had the bond, and we were under heavily guarded wards, I knew I would be able to drink as much as I wanted.

Lissa opened her mouth to say something, but Christian spoke instead. "Yes, Rose, we're going to a party. You would've known this if you had been listening the first time she spoke, instead of daydreaming about ripping off Dimitri's clothes."

I felt my face warm, and I turned my fiercest Hathaway glare on him. It worked, because his face visibly paled, and he took a step back.

"Anyway!" interrupted Lissa, giving Christian a glare also. "After the party, we have the rest of the day free. So I thought we could all take a nice walk to one of the private beaches. It'll just be me, Christian, Rose, and Dimitri. Sound good?" she asked.

I bowed down, and then straitened up, saluting her. "Yes, your Majesty." I said in a mocking voice.

Lissa smiled at me and shook her head. "Okay, go get dressed everyone. We have two hours until the party."

With that, everyone separated and when to their rooms. When Dimitri and I walked into our room, he closed the door and we walked over to the bed. I heard him drop his suitcase on the floor, and I set mine on the bed, ready to unpack. Before I could zip it open, Dimitri grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him, not even giving me a moment to gain my balance again before he kissed me. It was a hard kiss, and I'm sure that if I wouldn't have set down my bags, I would've dropped them on his toes.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and stood on my tiptoes to increase the hardness of the kiss. His fingers found the bottom of shirt, and he pulled it over my head in one swift movement. I didn't waste a second, and tugged off his shirt also. He pressed even closer to me, pinning me against the wall in a deep kiss. He then picked my up ever so slightly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We were almost the same height now, since I was wrapped around his waist, and this made it so much easier to kiss him. I didn't want to stop, but I knew that we had to start getting ready for the party. Or, well, I did. Seeming to realize this, Dimitri drew back slightly, and set me down. "Come on, Roza. Let's get ready."

"I have to take a shower," I told him. "I want to wash my hair with the hotel shampoo."

He grinned at me, set his hands on my waist again. "You know, Roza, I need a shower too."

I felt my face grow a little warm, and my stomach did somersaults. "Comrade, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"It depends on what you think I'm suggesting," he said, his grin getting bigger.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind us. I turned on the water to let it warm up while we undressed, and we kept stopping to kiss. We finally stepped into the shower, hand in hand, and let the water run over our faces. Dimitri's hand kept stroking my wet hair, and I kept kissing him.

We were in the shower for about 30 minutes. Dimitri had insisted on washing my hair, telling me that it would strain my injuries if I kept reaching behind my head. I agreed, of course, even though I knew my injuries were getting better. I hadn't been feeling any pain in my chest for a while now, but hey, if he wanted to wash my hair, no problem. Maybe I should get injured more often...

After our shower, I dried my hair and brushed out the tangles, then put on my clothes – with Dimitri's help, since he had gotten dressed long ago. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt, looking more casual than I had seen him in a long time. I chose my tight, black strapless dress that came down to just above mid-thigh.

With my black dress and my long, flowing hair, I knew I looked sexy. Apparently, Dimitri thought I looked sexy, too, because he kept staring at me with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

When we had about 10 minutes left, we walked over to Lissa's room and I knocked on her door. She opened after the third knock, and I instantly noticed her dress. It was a light shade of pink, and oddly familiar...

"Lissa, are we both wearing the same dresses we wore to the dance that night?" I asked her, referring to the night Victor kidnapped her.

"No, mine was ruined, but I bought another one exactly like it at Court." she said, smiling.

"Awesome!" I said. "So, we're all set for the party?"

"Yeah," she told me. "Let's head down now."

Christian came out of the door just then, and took her hand. I took her other hand, and Dimitri took my free hand. Walking side by side, we all walked down the hall, got into the elevator, and made our way to the party.

It was at a large pool, and teenagers were everywhere, drinking and laughing, and having a good time. There were a few guardians here and there, but other than that, it was just Moroi party people.

Everything looked so fun! "Let the part begin," said Lissa, and we made our way through the crowds, ready to get this party going.

_**Chapter three release may also be today. By the way, what kind of trouble do you think Rose Hathaway will get into while she's at this party?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Looking around, I saw that there were several tables around, and almost every surface was covered in drinks.

A young Moroi walked up to us, and began chatting. "Hello, my name's Tod." he said. "Tod Szelsky. We won't be partying with all of these people; it's too dangerous." Without even giving us a chance to speak, he turned around and began leading us towards a door.

Upon entering, we saw that there was another large pool in the middle, with a bar that was actually in the pool. _Cool_, I thought. There was also a small hot-tub, and then a big lounging area. In the lounging area was a drink machine, where you put a cup underneath whichever drink label that you wanted, and it filled it up. I saw various drinks, like wine, beer, whiskey, and other stuff.

"Shit! Hey Liss, you didn't tell me this was a pool party," I said, motioning down to my clothes. "I'm not wearing a bathing suit."

"Swim naked." said Tod.

Christian busted out laughing, and I couldn't contain a laugh either. Lissa was glaring at Christian, Dimitri was glaring at Tod, and Tod was staring... at my chest?

I stopped laughing and straitened up, and Christian did the same. Lissa and Rose stopped glaring, but Tod didn't stop staring. I turned my back to him, facing Lissa. "Can I run back to my room and get a bathing suite?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said with a shrug.

I grabbed the key card from Dimitri, and sprinted back to our room. After changing into my new bathing suite – a strapless red top with black boxer-like bottoms – I sprinted all the way back to the pool, totally forgetting my dress. There was no way I was running back up to the room, though.

When I got to the first room we had walked in, a few Moroi guys whistled, and one even walked over to me. He was blonde, cute, and obviously drunk. "Hey there, sexy." he said with a grin. "Are you giving away free samples?"

I knew how to deal with his type. "Nope, no free samples," I said, flashing a smile. "I'm Rose Hathaway. No freebies from me."

His eyes widened, and so did his smile. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my waist and spun me around, then gave me a hard kiss. It was so similar to the kiss that I had received from Dimitri earlier that I didn't even realize what was happening, until he reached behind me and unhooked my top. It all happened in less than five seconds.

I shoved him backwards, sending him into a table full of drinks, and grabbed my top. One hand was covering my chest, and the other was clutching the top I'd just retrieved. I walked quickly towards the door where my friends were waiting, but another Moroi – who was also drunk – snatched away my top.

I turned to him and punched him in the jaw. He, too, flew backwards, landing in the pool. I grabbed my top yet again, and marched to the door leading to our private pool room. As I left the main pool, everything was silent, and no one laid a hand on me. In fact, they all took a few steps back – quick steps, I must add – to avoid me.

As soon as I closed the door, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Tod, and a few other Moroi stared at me.

"Never seen a topless dhampir?" I spat at the Moroi guys in particular.

"No, I've just never seen a topless Rose Hathaway," remarked a guy. "But I must say, I should take a look more often."

The only thing that kept me from punching him right on the spot was Lissa, who had scrambled over to me. I did, however, call him an asshole.

"Rose, what happened?" she asked me as I put on my top. She went to my back started tying my top back on.

"Drunk Moroi men happened." I remarked.

"Oh God Rose," she groaned. "What did you do?"

I walked into the main room, and some drunk Moroi bastard walked up to me and started kissing me, then pulled of my top. Then, I pushed him into a table of drinks, and started walking here, but another Moroi guy grabbed my top again, and I punched him in the face. And _then_ I walked in here." I said.

"Good." she said. I looked at her in astonishment. What? Did she just tell me that I did something _good_?

"Wh-what do you mean...?" I asked her. I had expected her to say something like 'Rose, you can't just punch people', or 'Rose, that was so stupid!'. But no, she didn't say that.

"Whatever guy tries to kiss you or pull off your top deserves to be punched. I'm the queen now, and you're my best friend, therefore no one can behave that way towards you without punishment." Wow. This was unexpected. Then Christian coughed, and Lissa added – blushing a little - "Except Dimitri, of course. I mean... Uh..."

Everyone in the room busted out laughing except for Lissa, who stood there, her face turning redder by the second.

I cleared my throat, and called out "So, when's this party getting started?"

"Now," said Tod. "First, we're playing Chicken."

"No fair!" someone said. "Dimitri and Rose will always win those."

"No, we won't," I replied. "We've never fought while on someone's shoulders before."

"Fair enough." said Tod. "Now, first two in the ring are Rose, atop Dimitri, and Lissa, atop Christian. I think they deserve to go first."

Dimitri, Christian, Lissa and I climbed into the pool. I saw that Dimitri had worn his swimming trunks underneath his clothes, and I shot him a glance. "I thought you had your on." he said. I just shrugged.

Once we were in the pool, I clambered onto Dimitri's shoulders and got ready. Lissa did the same, and then Tod called out, "Begin!".

Dimitri staggered towards Christian, making me sway. "Come on, Comrade! I'm not that heavy!"

He just grunted in reply, and then I was face with Lissa. I leaned forward to push her, but she dodged. I ended up half-falling off Dimitri's shoulders, and only his quick reflexes saved me from being disqualified. While I was recovering, Lissa lunged at me, but she, too, fell off of Christian, grabbing me for support. We both squealed as we fell, and together we crashed into the water. I had been grasping Dimitri's neck with my legs, so I ended up pulling him under also.

Lissa and I came up, gasping for air. I saw that Dimitri was already up, and he was smirking down at us.

"Round one is over!" shouted Tod. "The winner is... No one!"

We all laughed at this, and then climbed out of the pool. We played Chicken for a while longer, until everyone had gone once. Then, a red-headed Moroi suggested that we play a weird version of 'Spin the Bottle.'

Whenever the bottle landed on you, you had to take a drink, then spin the bottle again. Whoever it landed on next was the person you had to kiss, regardless of their gender or any relationships.

Tod spun first, of course, and the bottle landed on a Moroi girl with brown eyes and light brown hair. She walked forward, opened the bottle, took a sip, then spun it.

It landed on Dimitri.

Awkwardly, he stood up and went to the center with her. She smiled at him, and then leaned up to kiss him, while putting her arms on his shoulders. I stood up abruptly and slapped her hands away. "Touch my Russian god again, and you'll be kicked all the way to China." I said with a glare.

She glared back at me. "Well, we're kind of suppose to kiss whoever the bottle lands on."

"Yes," I said. "Kiss. Not touch. You don't need to hold on to his shoulders to kiss him." _Bitch_, I added silently

Everyone in the circle was laughing at my comment about my 'Russian god', except for Lissa and Dimitri. They both stared at me with looks that said 'Calm down, Rose.'

The Moroi girl stepped back, though, and went to sit down. Satisfied, I grabbed Dimitri's hand and led him back to our seats.

No one I knew got called until Lissa. When she spun the bottle, it landed on me. We both busted out laughing, and I stood up.

Walking over to her, she gave a mock bashful smile, and I brought my hand underneath my chin, waving in a mock shy attitude. We busted out laughing again, and gave each other a kiss.

"Whoa, Rose, I guess the people at the academy were right! You are a lesbian." I heard someone say.

I turned around, ready to smack the shit out of whoever said, only to see Mia Rinaldi grinning at me.

"What can I say? She's irresistible!" I laughed.

"Just kidding with you, Rose. I know it wasn't true. Plus, I highly doubt that you would chicken out of any type of game," she said, indicating to the bottle.

"You're right," I replied. "I'd never chicken out. So, anyways, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Lissa." she said. "I had to come later though, because of a few things, like getting everything set up for Jill's parents to visit."

I had totally forgotten about Jill Dragomir, Lissa's illegitimate sister. "Really? They're coming to visit?" I said.

"Well, par_ent_." She corrected herself. Her mom and step-dad split up, since he called the guardians and all.

"Oh," I said, feeling a bit guilty. It was my fault that Jill's dad had called the guardians, even though I did what I had to do. "Anyway, come join our game." I said. "It's fun."

"Okay," she said with a shrug.

I walked to the center and spun the bottle, then sat down. As soon as I sat down, though, I had to stand up, because the bottle landed on me.

With a sigh, I walked to the center, drank a sip, and spun the bottle. All this moving and drinking was making me dizzy.

The bottle spun and spun, then slowed down. I tapped my foot impatiently. How long did it take for a bottle to spin, anyway?

The bottle finally came to a halt in front of a black-haired Moroi that I instantly recognized.

"No. Fucking. Way."

_**Haha, who is this mystery Moroi? Well, you'll have to wonder for a bit longer! I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat before I start on chapter 3. It may or may not come out today... If not today, then definitely tomorrow.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Content at the ending may be a little too.. ah, intimidating(?)... for some people. (Nothing graphic in this, I promise.)**_

Chapter 4

"There is no way in _hell_ I am kissing Christian Ozera." I said, pointing a finger at Christian's face.

He had remained seated after the bottle landed on him, a look of astonishment on his face. Now he snapped into action. "I agree. I'm not kissing Rose Hathaway." he said.

"Well, you know, if you don't kiss her then you're both disqualified." Tod said.

"But that's not fair! This is me and Christian we're talking about. Not two random strangers or anything." I said, glaring at Tod.

"Rules are rules, Hathaway." he said with a smile.

"What's a matter Rose? Scared of kissing him?" said an annoying voice. I glared at a Moroi with light brown hair. The same Moroi that had set her hands on my Russian god.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" I said in a loud voice. "No, I'm not scared, but I certainly don't want to kiss him. The only way I'd ever willing kiss him is if I was under compulsion." Lots of people knew how much me and Christian used to hate each other. We were dangerous around each other sometimes.

Lissa just stared at me with a grin on her face. "What?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Oh nothing. But if you don't want to be disqualified, then I can help you."

"How?" I started to ask. "Wait, Liss, you mean... you'd use compulsion on me to make me want to kiss Christian?"

"I'd use compulsion on both of you to make you want to kiss each other," she said with a smile.

"Pucker up, Ozera. I'm not losing this game." I told Christian.

"Whatever, Hathaway." he told me, and we both turned to face Lissa.

"Rose, kiss Christian. You love him." she said, looking into my eyes. What? I loved Christian? But what about...

My thoughts died away as I looked at Christian. He looked stunningly sexy, and his lips were so attractive.

"Now, Christian. Rose is beautiful. She is in love with you. And you love her, too. You want to kiss her. Kiss her, Christian." I heard Lissa say.

Christian turned to me, and leaned forward. I returned his look, and leaned forward also. I closed my eyes, and our lips met. Oh God, his lips were amazing. So, so amazing... I wanted to kiss him forever.

"Stop." I heard someone say. Opening my eyes, I saw icy blue eyes staring back at me. I jumped backwards, and rubbed my lips rapidly.

"Did I just kiss Christian?" I asked. Looking around, I saw everyone clutching their stomach and laughing.

"Yeah," said Lissa with a smile. "You did."

"I must say, Hathaway, you taste even worse than last time." Christian said with a smirk.

Lissa and Dimitri both froze at this, and turned to us with accusing and confused stares.

"What do you mean 'even worst than last time'"? Lissa said.

Damn. That's right. They didn't know about Spokane...

"Um, well, you remember when we were in Spokane?" I said cautiously. People had stopped laughing at the mention of Spokane, and leaned closer to hear the story I was about to tell.

"Yeah." said Lissa. "I do."

"Okay, so, when I was bound to a chair, I communicated in this weird way to tell Christian to burn the plastic band of my wrist. The only way he would be allowed to get close to me was if he wanted to... drink my blood..." I said awkwardly. Everyone waited for me to go on. "So, the people who were keeping us under guard led him over to me, and he pretended to drink my blood while burning the cuffs off. And he, you know, kind of had to put his mouth on my neck and..." I broke off. I was feeling so awkward right now, it wasn't even funny.

Lissa stared at me for a minute longer, then busted out laughing. So did everyone else. "Christian, I can't believe you sucked on Rose's neck!" she choked out, still laughing hysterically.

"Whatever." said Christian.

"Hey," I said, "Can we swim now? I'm tired of this game."

"Yeah, let's go!" said Tod.

I took off running to the pool and did a cannonball. "Woohoo!" I shouted.

People soon joined me in the pool, and before long we were all splashing each other, and trying to drown one another. After a while I was feeling a little water-logged, so I got out and went to get a drink. A Moroi walked over and began drinking with me, and soon I downed about three more drinks. He was even nice enough to fetch me a 'special' drink. It tasted like chocolate, and it was delicious. I couldn't even stand strait, but it didn't matter.

"Hey Rose," said the Moroi, whose name was Ryan. "Follow... me." he said slowly, obviously really drunk.

I did as he said, and we slipped away. He led me down a hall, and opened a room that had lots of mini-rooms with curtains around them. "Are we in a hospital?" I joked.

"Nope, way better than a hospital." he said.

"Then where are we?" I asked, giggling.

"It's a surprise." He picked me up and threw me over my shoulders, and I giggled again. He was so much fun!

He opened one of the curtains, and plopped me down on a bed. "I'm not tired!" I told him with a grin.

"I'm glad," he said, "Because we're not sleeping."

"Well, then what are we doing?" I said.

"Oh, nothing." he said, looking into my eyes.

I stared back into his blue eyes, and smiled. "Yeah. Nothing." I said.

"That's right. Nothing."

"Nothing." I repeated. Wow. He was so... so sexy... so hot... so intimidating...

"Kiss me." I whispered to him.

He leaned down, and man, did he kiss me! Then, he started taking off my bathing suit top, and then my bottoms, and somehow, in the process, his own swimming trunks came off.

He was towering over me, about to lean down. He looked so much like my Russian god... Wait. Who? My Russian god... Dimitri! Where was Dimitri? Why wasn't he here, and why was I naked with this Moroi?

I snapped out of my daze. My memory came flooding back to me. What happened...

I gasped. "You used compulsion on me!" I said. I tried getting up, but my body felt oh so weak.

"What did you do to me?" I managed to say.

"Drugged you." he said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "So now your muscles don't work. So pretty soon, you won't be able to even talk. I also used compulsion on you so that you willingly took off our clothes."

"You sick bastard!" I tried to shout, but it came our barely a whisper. I could only watch in horror as he smirked down at me, with the coldest expression in his eyes. He leaned down closer. And closer. And then...

And then our hips met. His body was on top of mine. And my whole world shattered.

**_Uh-oh. Looks like Rose is in a bit of a fix! Of course, no one gets away with messing with Rose Hathaway... What's she going to do? And where is her Russian god, her lover, her protector? Keep watching for Chapter Five release! It should be out in less than an hour. (Yeah, I'm on a role today with writing chapters.) Oh, and just so you know: I am not going into detail about what's happening with Rose. A simple explanation will be in the next chapter, nothing graphic; don't freak out on me. Anyways. So, why don't you give me a review? Tell me what you think should happen in the future! And I seriously need some ideas... How is Rose going to get back at him? And how will Dimitri handle all of this?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to die.

I, Rose Hathaway, was helpless.

I watched with horror in my eyes. He had just entered my body. My whole world was crashing. Everything was going wrong. And I felt parts of me – my pride and my dignity being two of those parts – die.

Ryan's expression never changed. He was still looking at me in a cold way, smirking. Oh, I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so, so badly.

I imagined myself punching him in the nose. Again. And again. And again.

And then I did. The feelings in my muscles returned, and I punched him, but my weak muscles missed, and I punched him in the shoulder – yeah, I was way off, but I had just been drugged – and sent him flying backwards. I got up, and stormed towards him. Just then, Dimitri came in the door, with Lissa and Christian close behind. They all took one look at me, and they're faces showed strange emotions: astonishment, anger, and even fury.

"Rose! What the hell?" said Lissa.

I was about to let out an angry retort, but instead I let out a sob. Lissa instantly rushed over to me and wrapped a towel around me, then hugged me tightly. "Rose, tell me what happened." she said.

"Yes. I'd like to know too." said a voice with a cold Russian accent. I didn't dare look at Dimitri.

"He... he drugged me and then used compulsion on me, and then he... he..." I choked on a sob, and sank to my knees, crying.

Lissa stood frozen to the spot, then turned to Ryan. "Is this true?" she asked him. I saw that she was using compulsion on him, a compulsion stronger than any other.

"Yes!" he gasped out without hesitation. I was instantly worried about spirit's dark side effects, but Ryan deserved this. This, and much more.

"We're done here." Lissa said, and walked towards me. She grabbed my hand, and led me, Dimitri, and Christian out of the pool areas, and back to our apartments. I didn't bother grabbing my bathing suit; I didn't ever want to see it again.

We all went to Lissa's apartment, and she gave me a robe to wear. It was the only thing of hers that would fit me, and I didn't want to go back to my apartment.

She sat down on the couch beside of me, knowing that I only needed comfort. Dimitri sat on my other side, and Christian stood awkwardly to the side.

"Come on, Sparky." I sniffed. "Give me a hug."

With a small smile, Christian walked over to me, and all four of us were hugging. "Well," I said. "At least now we all know to avoid anymore Hawaiian parties."

This brought a few small laughs, and then we all sat there enjoying the silence again.

After a little bit longer, we all started watching a movie. I soon fell asleep though, and began dreaming of what had just happened.

Everything was crystal clear; every little detail about last night.

I woke up thrashing, screaming for Dimitri. I felt a large pair of arms wrap around me and hold me close. I saw Dimitri's brown eyes, and instantly relaxed.

"It's okay, Roza." he whispered. "Everything will be okay."

"No. I have to get him back." I murmured. "He has to pay..." I then began drifting to sleep again. Just before I fell asleep, though, I heard him whisper to me.

"Don't worry. He will."

I found myself in a spirit dream. Adrian was standing in front of me.

"Adrian, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you say bad things about my boyfriend." I said, remembering my last dream.

Adrian laughed, but it was a cold, empty laugh. "You think that's why I'm here? Think again."

I stared at him, trying to read his expression. Cold, unconcerned, mocking. "Then why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well, since I figured your boyfriends wouldn't tell you, I just wanted to share some... information."

"What?" I said, dying to know what Dimitri would keep from me.

Adrian laughed at my question. "Oh, now you want to talk?"

I glared at him. "Adrian! Shut the hell up and tell me what the information is!" I yelled.

"Well, you see, if I shut up, then I can't tell you the information."

"Okay, Adrian," I said in a mock polite voice. "You're really starting to piss me off. What is it you came here to tell me about."

Still smirking, Adrian leaned closer to me. "Still sharp as a thorn. Well, you see, this information is about your boyfriend."

"I realized that ten minutes ago. And my boyfriend has a name. Call him Dimitri."

"Okay, well, Dimitri, then. Tell me, does he like Russia?" Adrian asked me.

"Duh," I said. "He was born there."

"In Baia, right?"

"Right." I said. Honestly, what does this have to do with anything?

"That's great to hear. I know he'll be happy, then."

"Why?" I asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"You see, little dhampir, Dimitri's being reassigned to someone in Baia."

"What?" I asked in astonishment. "No way! Lissa's the queen. She won't let that that happen."

"Your right little dhampir, Lissa is the queen. Of the Moroi. Not the guardians."

"It doesn't matter! She'll change it. She'll keep him here with me." I was yelling now.

"But you see, he's being shipped off in three days. Not much she can do in three days, now is there?" Adrian said dryly.

I abruptly pulled out of my dream, and shook Dimitri awake. He woke up, alert and ready for action, as always.

"You're being reassigned?" I yelled.

"Rose, quiet down!" he said with wide eyes.

"Answer my question!"

He sighed. "Yes. I'm going to Baia in three days." he said, wearing his guardian mask.

"Oh, I already knew!" I said, with a mad laugh. "And you want to know who told me? Adrian!" I was crying now, and I put my face in my hands. I can't believe he was leaving me, and he wasn't even going to tell me!

Dimitri started wrapping his arms around me, but I smacked them away, and stood up. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. Man, I was doing a lot of yelling. "Just don't touch me!"

"Roza, calm down. I'm sorry, but we- "

I didn't let him finish. "Don't 'Roza' me!" I said. I then turned and stormed out of the door. Through the tinted glass window in the hall, I saw the sun, which was about to set. _I should still be sleeping_, I thought bitterly.

I banged on Lissa's door so hard that I'm surprised guardians didn't rush out to see what the commotion was. And angry Lissa opened the door, but when she saw the angry face of Rose Hathaway, she sighed. "You found out, didn't you?" she said.

I stared at her in astonishment. "You knew?" I said. "You _knew_?" I repeated, louder. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Why did I have to find out from Adrian?"

"Rose, we didn't want to worry you. I'm working on getting him assigned to Christian again, but the guardians think that he should be protecting the Zeklos family in Russia again."

"Use compulsion!" I told her. "I need him to be here! I need him here, with me!"

"Rose, I know you're upset, but calm down, please. I promise, I'm trying really hard to convince them while avoiding compulsion, but tomorrow, if they haven't given in, then I'll... use compulsion." she said.

I knew Lissa didn't like using compulsion, but I desperately needed her to. "Okay. Thanks," I said. "Oh, and Liss?" I asked, stealing a quick glance at her.

She sighed. "Yes, Rose. Come on in."

"Thanks, Liss." I said with a grin.

I decided to sleep on the spare bed in her room that night, because I couldn't bear the thought of going pack to Dimitri, where I risked a possible break-down. I sighed heavily, and kept tossing and turning throughout the night. I eventually fell asleep though. Dreams were awaiting me.

I looked around me. I was standing on cliff, near a lush, green forest. I looked down, and I saw that I was many, many miles up. If I fell, I would die.

Dying. What would happen then? What would I gain? What would I lose?

The more I thought about it, the more a thought grew inside my head.

No more drunk Moroi guys trying to take advantage of me.

No more Dimitri being taken away from me.

No more watching spirit slowly take over Lissa.

No more aches.

No more pains.

No more worries.

All I had to do was take a few steps forward. Just a few. That's all.

In that dream, in that moment, I made a decision. A decision that scared me, and a decision that made me wake up hating myself. A decision that told who I really was.

I took a few steps forward. That's all.

No; that's not all.

I jumped.

_**Rose is fighting her own inner battles. Soon these will begin to effect the people around her. And what will happen to Dimitri? Will he really be taken away from her, or will Lissa keep him with Rose, where he belongs? And what about her dream? Rose's world is falling apart. Want to know more about what might happen later on? Look below for a Chapter 6 spoiler! (But don't forget; Review, please! I'd love to hear what you all think!)**_

_****_*** * * SPOILER * * ***

In Chapter Six, Rose will develop a plan to get pay-back on Ryan. But, when she tracks down Ryan, she sees that payback has already been served. Who was it? Dimitri? Lissa? Someone else? And then there's the phone call...

Rose: Hello?  
Voice: Hello, Rosemarie.  
Rose: Who is this?  
Voice: You don't know? That's too bad. You'll find out soon enough. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you should find out any moment now.  
Rose: What do you mean?  
Voice: Goodbye, Rosemarie. See you on the other side.  
Rose: Quit screwing with me you - *breaks off into a scream*

Don't worry, the actual phone call won't be typed like that. It will be typed in RPOV.  
Any ideas for how the payback is served? Seriously. I need a few suggestions if you guys want chapter six to come out!


	6. Chapter 6 - Part 1 (Lemon)

**Things get a bit lemony in this chapter. It's marked. I couldn't wait to release the first lemon in the story between R & D. Eeek, lover moment! Chapter 6 is short because it's just for the lemon. Chapter 6 - part 2 will be released very soon.**

I woke up with a start, fighting the urge to scream. I would not wake up Lissa or Christian, because if I did, they'd want to know why I woke up. And they'd want to know about my dream. But no one was ever going to know about that dream. No one could ever know that I'd just committed suicide in a dream.

Yes, a dream. _It was just a dream_, I told myself. What happens in a dream doesn't effect my life._ My mind is just stressed_.

But it had really felt like I was in control of that dream. And the thought of me doing anything like that scared me. I wasn't supposed to be scared of a stupid dream, anyways. After all, I had faced Strigoi. I had faced jail. I had faced being accused of murder. And I had faced the fact that, at one point, Dimitri couldn't - no, wouldn't - accept me into his life after he was restored. I had faced all of that. Yet, here I was, about to have a melt-down because I was afraid of myself. Of my own actions. With a sigh, I got off the bed and walked out of Lissa's apartment. I just wanted to curl up with Dimitri right now. I wanted him to assure me that everything would be all right.

I crept to our door, and lightly tapped on it. I waited for a few seconds, then tapped a little louder. Dimitri would usually wake up to the smallest whisper of noise, but it figured that he wouldn't hear me knocking on the door. I tapped again, this time louder.

_What if he's ignoring me?_ I thought. _Or what if he isn't here? What if he's with another girl, because I had ran off and left him to sleep alone? What if- _

My thought came to a halt as a sleepy looking Dimitri opened the door. "Roza?" he said. "Where've you been?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Uhm..." I trailed off. "Well, I went to visit Lissa to see if she could do anything about you being reassigned to Baia."

"Oh, Roza." he sighed. "Would it really kill you if I was reassigned?"

At the world 'kill', my dream came flooding back. And then a frowned. "Yes, Dimitri, it would. I love you. If I couldn't see you at least once every two days, I would be upset. Are you saying that you wouldn't miss me if I was reassigned to Turkey?" After I finished talking, I couldn't stop my bottom lip from wobbling, and my voice breaking. Everything was going wrong.

Dimitri, sensing that I was on the verge of tears, stepped forward. "Oh Roza, I'm so glad you care. I love you."

"I love you too, Dimitri." I replied, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

*** * * M SCENE * * * **

His hands slipped to my waist, and he backed up to bring me into the room, and shut the door. We were still kissing, and it grew more intense by the second. Pretty soon, I was pressed up against the wall, and Dimitri had lifted me up so that our faces were level. The kiss was growing more intense still, and a bit rougher.

"Dimitri," I gasped. "Either we stop right now, or we get our clothes off. If you keep doing this any longer, I'm going to ruin these pants."

Dimitri grinned. "Me too." he whispered, delivering a kiss to my neck. He put his hands under the hem of my shirt, and pulled it over my head. I took off his shirt next, and then he carried me to our bed.

When he sat me down on the edge, we fought to take off each other's pants first. When I got his off first, I grinned triumphantly. "You're whipped, Comrade. I control all our intimate motives."

Dimitri stopped after my jeans came off, and stared into my eyes. "Is that so, Rose? Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong." he said. His hand darted around my back and unclasped my bra, then flung it across the room. Just as quickly, he picked me up and threw me into the middle of the bed, then grabbed my underwear and jerked them off.

He was instantly on top of me, pressing his body against mine. "Dimitri, get those damn underwear off right now, or I will make your life miserable." I threatened. With a small smile, he pulled of his underwear.

"Now, Roza, what were you saying about me being whipped?" Before I could respond, Dimitri thrust into me and kissed me hard on my shoulder. I let out a small scream as pleasurable pain coursed through me.

"No, no, you're not whipped!" I gasped.

"I don't think you really meant that." he said. He pressed his erection right against my opening, but didn't go any farther. "You're a tease sometimes, you know that?" he told me.

I felt like I was about to explode, and I just wanted his fucking body inside me. "Dimitri!" I said loudly. "I meant it! Honest!" I grabbed at his back and tried pulling him down, but he didn't move, so I thrust my hips up. His erection was only inside of me for a second, and then he shoved me back down.

"You're so sexy when you're sexually agitated." he told me with a grin.

My hips began bucking wildly as I fought to prevent the orgasm from happening yet. I had reached my climax. THe pressure was wild, and I couldn't take it. I surged upwards and flipped Dimitri on his back, then shoved myself down on his erection. I darted forwards and trapped him in a kiss, and then my orgasm came. I let out a sigh of relief, glad the pressure was gone. But he had teased me, so now I would tease him. Fair was fair, after all.

I got off of him, and grabbed his erection in my hand. I squeezed it hard, and Dimitri gasped. "Payback, Comrade." I said. I pressed against his body, making my breasts rub against him teasingly. He flipped me onto my back, and tried to press into me. I jerked my body north of his, and he groaned in frustration.

"Roza, stop!" He grabbed my waist and jerked me back down, then shoved into me. I flipped us over again, and I was sitting on top of him. I figured we'd both had enough, so I started rocking against him, and he exploded inside me. I collapsed into a heap on top of him, and we were both panting.

*** * * END OF M SCENE * * ***

"Best. I'm-sorry. Sex. Ever." I said.

This caused Dimitri to laugh. "Oh Roza, we shouldn't always have sex for a reason. We should just do it because we want to."

"Don't we already?" I said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 6 - Part 2

I woke up the next morning in Dimitri's arms. I gave a small smile as I sat up slowly, trying to avoid waking him up. Surprisingly, I managed to get off the bed without waking him. I then walked over to my suitcase and pulled out some clothes. I chose a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not sure what we'd be doing today.

I walked over to the bathroom, and began showering. After I finished washing my hair, I began blow-drying it. I was so focused on my hair that I didn't notice Dimitri standing behind me, and I jumped. "Dimitri! You scared the shit out of me," I told him. "How about knocking next time?" Then I noticed that he didn't have any clothes on. I only had my underwear and bra on. "So, um, what brings you here?" I asked casually.

This caused Dimitri to laugh. "Well, Roza, I figured I should probably take a shower after our little work-out last night."

"Work-out? Seriously?" I said with a grin. "Well, go ahead. I'll leave when I finish up."

"See you in a few, then." With that, he climbed into the shower, closed the curtain, and turned on the water. I faced the mirror again, and finished up blow-drying my hair. I ran my brush through it, making it soft - just how Dimitri liked it. Next, I put on the rest of my clothes, and left the bathroom. I decided to visit Lissa while I was waiting for Dimitri.

I tapped on her door and waited a few seconds, and then I heard footsteps approaching. Christian opened the door, and gave a smirk. "Did you get lonely last night, and decide to get it on with Dimitri?" he asked.

"You're just jealous because Lissa didn't get all hot and heavy with you last night." I retorted.

"How would you know, Hathaway?"

"The look on your face says it all." Christian frowned. Score one for Hathaway. "Now, let me in." I said, pushing him aside.

I sat down on the edge of their unmade bed just as Lissa walked in from the kitchen. "Rose! Where did you go last night?" she asked, giving me a hug.

_I went back to my room because I didn't want to tell anyone about my dream, and as a distraction I had sex with Dimitri_. "I decided that it wasn't right to leave Dimitri all alone in our room." I said with a smile.

"Oh. Okay then, what do you want to do today?" she asked me.

"How about we go down to the beach?" I suggested. "Since we never got to go after... you know."

Lissa frowned as I reminded her of that night with Ryan, but nodded anyways. "Yeah, a beach trip sounds fun. I'll get ready."

"Okay, I'll go tell Dimitri."

I walked out of Lissa's apartment and went back to mine. With a frown, I realized that I'd forgotten the room key again. I pounded on the door, and called out to Dimitri. "Let me in, Comrade!"

The door opened, and Dimitri stepped aside to let me in. "Get dressed, Comrade, and get ready to swim. We're going to the ocean!" I ran to my suitcase and dug out my bathing suit. I stripped down in the middle of the room, not caring that Dimitri was seeing everything; we'd been naked last night, so this really wouldn't matter.

I got mine on just after Dimitri, and we walked out of the room together. (Dimitri grabbed the room key, thankfully.)

When Lissa and Christian walked out, we stepped on the elevators and waited to get down to the first floor. Mia joined us on the fifth floor, and I nodded a greeting to her. Once we were on the first floor, we walked out of our hotel and made the short journey to the beach.

_**Chapter 6 - Part 2 is short because it's the second half of the chapter. Sorry about it's shortness, though x.x Chapter 7 is coming out soon! I've been really busy. **_


	8. Chapter 7

As we were walking to the beach, I suppressed a smile; being with Dimitri last night was so fantastic! _Too bad it was only a distraction from your dream_, whispered a menacing voice inside me. I stiffened. I hated the voice of truth.

Dimitri, who had noticed my tense body since we had a hand around my waste, leaned close and whispered into my ear. "What's wrong, Roza?"

"Nothing," I lied. He gave me that look that said 'We'll talk about this later', and I sighed. Honestly, I loved Dimitri to death, but I hated how he always wanted to know what was up with me. Now, don't get me wrong - he didn't invade my privacy; he just didn't like seeing me upset.

Just then, we arrived at the beach. The sand was still warm from the constant sunshine it always felt, but it wasn't so hot that I had to jump from foot to foot. As we walked closer to the ocean, I let my feet skim the sand with each step. There was one particularly soft mound of sand, and when I ran my foot through it, a bit of sand clung to my foot and scattered from the mound. It was as if someone had buried something. I stopped, and I peered down. Since damphirs' had amazing eyesight, I could still see - despite the fact that it was night-time - that the patch of sand was darker than the rest. Peering around, I saw similiar patches of dark sand. "What is it, Rose?" Lissa asked me in confusion.

"Some buried some things everwhere," I said. "I'm going to see what." I knelt down to begin uncovering the hole, but I saw that the mound of sand was shivering slightly. "What the fuck!?" I said in a loud voice, jumping up. "There's something in there!" Just then, I small greenish thing covered in sand emerged, followed closely by two more.

Christian bursted out laughing, hunched over and holding his stomach. "Oh, God, Rose! You're scared of a _sea turtle_?"

I rounded on him with a glare. "I didn't know that it was a fucking sea turtle!" I shouted.

"Roza, calm down. Look at them." I heard Dimitri say.

Turning my focus on the baby sea turtles, I saw that more had joined them. Looking around, I saw other sand mounds moving, and baby sea turtles were emerging everywhere, heading for the ocean.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys; we're on Molokai Island. It's a really active island for sea turtles. Surprise!" Lissa said.

I stared at her in astonishment. "You knew that the sea turtles would be hatching soon?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just didn't know when, or where. We got really lucky." she replied.

"Well, this is definitely cool." I said. "They're adorable."

"And deadly." Christian piped in, in a tone of mock fright.

"Shut it, Ozera, or I'll shove one up your ass." I said with a grin.

Mia, who hadn't said much until now, suddenly spoke up. "Speaking of asses..." she began.

We all turned to her, wondering what the hell asses had to do with anything. "Um... well... so I shopping for some clothes not too long ago, and I went into one of the stores at this mall. I wanted to try on this really cute pair of jeans, so I walked up to the payment counter and asked the really hot guy who was working there if I could try them on. And he told me that I'd look really sexy in this dress that they had in stock," - her cheeks had a tint of red to them now from embarrassment- "so I tried it on, and when I came back out, he told me that I looked beautiful." She was smiling really wide now. "I told him thanks, and then he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him. So, I did, and now we're together!" She was breathless by the end of her story.

"Wait, so how long ago did you two start dating?" I asked her.

"Um... well.. about three months ago." she replied shyly.

"Three months?! Why didn't you tell us?" I asked her with wide eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure that it was going to last." she said defensively.

"Mia, that's fantastic!" Lissa squealed. "I can't believe it! We have _got_ to meet him!"

This called Mia to smile, and she nodded her head. "Okay. Soon." she replied.

"Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt, but we should probably head back soon. I haven't had breakfast." I said. As if to confirm my statement, my stomach growled. Everyone laughed, and Christian gave me a snarky smile.

"Trust you to think of your stomach." he said.

I didn't reply, and we all started walking to the hotel again. It was only about five minutes away, and we wouldn't pass anything on the way there except for a few tourist shops. About three shops away from our hotel, I spotted a donut shop. "There. We are eating at that place." I said, daring anyone to argue with me and my hungry stomach.

* * *

We all sat down at a large table. A nice waiter walked up to us, and asked us what we'd like.

"Water." Christian said, which caused me to suppress a grin. _Water quenches his thirst like water quenches fire_, I thought to myself. Oh God, now I was making corny jokes in my head. I definitely needed a donut.

"I'll take the same," said Lissa and Mia.

"Coffee." said Dimitri.

"Um... Uh..." What did I want?

"We have milk, orange juice, lemonade, tea, and coffee." the waiter said patiently.

"Okay. I'll take..." Why was it so hard to think of what I wanted to drink?

"And the waiter renders Rose Hathaway speechless," Christian said snarkily. "Amazing."

I shot him a glare, and then smiled at the waiter. "I'll be fine without anything."

She nodded her head and hurried off to get our drinks.

"Better start thinking of what you want to eat." said Christian. "It may take a while."

Before I could respond, Lissa shot Christian a glare and said, "Nonsense. Rose knows what she's doing when it comes to donuts. Now shut Christian, before I punish you!" she said in a queenly tone.

Christian raised an eyebrow at her. "Punish me? I like the sound of that. How exactly do you plan on punishing me, Your Majesty? Are you going to tie me to the bed? Spank me?"

The waiter had walked up in time to hear everything Christian said, and she stood rooted to the floor, staring at Christian with wide eyes. She looked close to our age, but obviously hadn't really heard much dirty language. "No, I don't mean like that! I mean... I want to punish you!" At this, I busted out laughing, and Lissa stammered on. "I mean, need to punish you!" I couldn't help it; I fell over with my back in my chair and my head in Dimitri's lap, laughing like a mad woman. "Fuck! I mean that if you two don't shut up I going to punish both of you!" I would've stared at her in astonishment for saying 'fuck' if I hadn't been laughing so hard, but the last thing she said made Christian - who was laughing just as hard as I was - laugh even harder, and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I was still laughing, and suddenly I fell out of my chair and landed on the floor. I sprawled out, my body still shaking from laughter. Lissa shoved Christian out of his chair, and he landed on my hand. I squeaked and jerked back, banging my head on the table. I heard the clatter of the waiter setting the drinks down hastily, and saw her practically running to the back of the shop.

The pain in my hand killed some of my laughter, and I finally calmed down. I crawled out from under the table, and Christian did the same. Our faces were red, and I could see Christian clutching his stomach. My stomach hurt like hell, but I was used to pain. Besides, I loved laughing. One glance between us, and Christian and I busted out laughing again. I saw Lissa out of the corner of my eye; her face was really red, and she had on a glare that would've stopped the devil himself in his tracks. I made an attempt to stop laughing, and cleared my throat. "Sorry Liss. But you totally had that coming when you used the word 'punish'." I said.

"Well, I meant for the word 'punish' to be associated with things like 'banishing', or 'arresting', or some other queenly definition. Not a a sexual definition!" she spat.

I couldn't help but grin when I saw Dimitri's and Mia's expressions. The both held looks of astonishment and _very_ faint amusement towards Lissa. She had calmed down a little, but she still looked really flustered.

"Well, at least we know who the dirty minds are." pointed out Mia, with a glance at me a Christian. I saw a small smile on her lips.

Then the waiter came back, and we ordered our donuts. Christian, Lissa, and Mia were going to share glazed donut bites, since Moroi didn't eat that much food; they relied more on blood. I, however, decided to get two chocolate donuts with chocolate fudge filling and whipped cream on top. Dimitri ordered a regular glazed donut. I sighed inwardly. He was such a simpleton.

After we ate, we all got up to leave. Just as we were about to step out of the door, the waiter came over. "Um, excuse me," she said. "Someone on the phone is asking for Rosemarie?"

"That's me." I said, and followed her over to the phone on the counter.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who would be calling me at a donut shop.

"Hello, Rosemarie." said a high-pitched voice.

"Who is this?" I asked, growing annoyed.

"You don't know? That's too bad. You'll find out soon enough. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you should find out any moment now." replied the voice.

"What do you mean...?" I was growing uneasy. Not only did this person know my name and location, he knew the queens location, and he was threatening me.

"Goodbye, Rosemarie. See you on the other side!" the voice said, with a maniac laugh.

"Quit screwing with me, you -

I didn't get to finish that sentence, because a scream broke though. Lissa's scream. I dropped the phone and turned around to see her struggling in the arms off another Moroi, who had a gun pointed to her head. "Don't move, Rosemarie, or Queen Dragomir's dead. Come on. All of you."

There was nothing else to do. I followed the Moroi out, and everyone else followed. We came to a black van with black tinted windows. Lissa climbed in, then Mia, then Christian, then Dimitri. I saw Dimitri freeze for a split second, and then he finished climbing in. I wondered why he had paused; and then I saw for myself.

Sitting in the passenger seat of the van was the owner of the high-pitched voice. I recognized him instantly. I never expected to see him again.

Robert Duro, brother of Victor Dashcov

* * *

_**DUN-DUN-DUUUUN... DUNUNUNUN. Robert is back. What will he do to Rose in revenge for killing his brother? The mind of a maniac is very twisted. And Robert is a spirit user, so... WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Oh, and remember Ryan, the guy who Rose wants revenge on? Remember how I hinted that someone else will deliver payback to him? The next chapter should answer a few of your questions... **_


	9. Chapter 8

Robert Doru. Victor Dashcov. Two brothers. One's alive. One's dead. One uses spirit. The other used earth._ Just the facts, Rosemarie. Remember the facts. Remember the facts, and everything will be okay. Remember the facts. Remember that you murdered Victor! _The last sentence was shouted in my head, and the world spun around me. Suddenly, I was back at the scene of Victor's murder. I leapt out towards him, miraculously avoiding his earth magic. I slammed him into a wall. I watched him slump down. And I saw him die.

_"What have I done?" I whispered._

_"What you had to do." I heard Dimitri say._

I was in a flash-back. It began replaying again, and I screamed, fighting to escape it. My body shook rapidly, and suddenly Lissa appeared in front of me, while I was still in the vision. She stared, wide-eyed, at me killing - no, murdering - Victor. Then she turned to me, eyes full of hurt.

"You killed Victor?" she whispered.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head. Lissa walked over to me, and hugged me. "Rose, it's okay. Robert has you under compulsion. I'm going to get you out."

She stepped away, and I saw her concentrate. I then remembered how and Robert had got into a spirit-fight. "Liss, stop!" I screamed. "I-I can fight it. Don't fight spirit with spirit. It'll just turn out bad, and..." I trailed off. Lissa got the message though, and stopped trying to stop the dream. She didn't leave, however, and I knew it would be pointless to ask her to.

Instead, I focused on the scene in front of me._ It happened in the past. You're in the present. Don't dwell on the past. Back to the present. Back to the present. Back to the present_, I chanted to myself. Soon, my surroundings blurred, and I was back in the van. Robert was smiling at me.

"Well well, Rosemarie. I guess you can fight compulsion. We'll just have to use a more... physical assault, I suppose."

I cowered under his gaze. I had killed his brother. He had every right in the world to beat me up, or even kill me. But everyone else? They were all useless, really. I mean, none of them had anything to do with Victor's death.

My cowering only caused Robert to smile more. "Rose, Rose, Rose," he tsked. "What are we going to do with you? You have the guts to kill a living soul," he spat, "But you can't even look me in the eye for doing so. You can't look me in the eye, and face the fact that you killed my brother!" He yelled this last part, and I flinched. Oh, what had I gotten myself into?

Lissa glared at Robert. "Stop it. Can't you at least wait until we get to... to wherever you're taking us?"

"Oh, Vasilisa, but where would the fun in that be, hmm? But I suppose you're right. I should really save my energy." With that, he turned away from us and stared out of the front of the van, but turned back suddenly. "Dimitri! That's right. I wanted to discuss a few things with you. So, how do you like coming back from being a Strigoi?" He asked.

This time, Dimitri flinched. "That... wasn't me." he said shakily. "That was a monster."

"Yes, yes, I see. You were a monster at one point. And in a way... you still are. You're still a monster. You can't see it, but I can. I can see everything. Your concern for Rose, your dread, your guilt, your anger. Everything. And let's go back to Rose, shall we?"

"Leave Roza out of this!" Dimitri said, his Russian accent becoming thick with emotion.

"Roza? How sweet. Cute little nick-names. And what does Rose call you? Instructor Belikov?" Robert laughed at his own joke. "Ah, my brother told me all about you two. And the lust charm... my, was that an amazing feat! Why, I heard that Dimitri was all over you, Rose! He couldn't keep his hands off you." He then sighed. "Sadly, it didn't work long enough. But tell me, have you two made up for that lost moment?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued talking. "I'm sure you have. While Rose was still a student, I assume. Which means you both have a record. Dimitri, for having sex with a minor, and Rose, for murder." He hissed that last part.

When he turned to face the front again, he didn't turn back. Everyone stayed silent, and I had a wonderful idea: I could try to sleep, and then hopefully Adrian would summon me. I closed my eyes, and waited, but sleep wouldn't come. After a few more minutes, I finally relaxed enough to sleep.

But Adrian never came. Instead, I awoke to reality. The van had stopped, and a human suddenly reached over and blind-folded me. I elbowed him sharply, and he gave a grunt, but then put me in a head-lock. "Don't move, or Queen Dragomir is dead!" he said. I slumped down and allowed him to continue. Besides, I guess it didn't really matter whether or not I could see.

The humans led us down a path that felt like dirt, and into a house. I heard the door shut, and then we were led down some stairs. _Another_ _basement_, I thought miserably, thinking of my time in Spokane. I wonder what Robert was going to do with us, anyways?

At the bottom of the steps, all of us were gathered around.

"Now," said Robert, "I will give you instructions. First of all, I will come and check on you in a little bit. You don't need food or anything to drink because you just ate. There's a mattress and some blankets, and a few pillows. You shouldn't need anything else."

I heard him and and a few others go back up the stairs and open the door. "Oh, and you can take of your blind-folds." Robert said as he closed the door behind him. I didn't hesitate to take off mine, and neither did anyone else. Looking around, I saw that the basement had dirt walls. I wondered if we were in Robert's cabin...

* * *

A few hours later, I was pacing around the room. "God, I have to pee!" I said.

"What's God gonna do about it?" said Christian with a small grin. He knew that I wasn't a strong believer, but lately my faith had grown.

"I don't know, send down a bucket?" I said. He just rolled his eyes. "But seriously; I have to pee."

"You've said that quite a few times now, Rose." Mia said.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay. But maybe sitting down will help?" she suggested.

I slapped my forehead. Duh. With a sigh, I slumped down on the mattress. I decided to sleep again, and to try contacting Adrian.

I had no trouble drifting to sleep this time, and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a spirit dream. Before I could call out to Adrian, I saw another person standing in front of me. Robert.

"Ah, Rosemarie. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, just insane." I snapped back

He laughed, and waited a minute before replying. "No one will contact you in your sleep, Rose. I'll make sure of it." He then ended the dream, and my thoughts shifted into a new dream. This time, I was standing on a New York skyscraper, and the view was beautiful.

I was with Dimitri, and I guessed that we were on a date. With a smile, I walked over and kissed him. He kissed my back passionately, and our tongues fought for dominance. Mine quickly took over, which caused Dimitri to groan. We were still kissing though, and his hands reached for my shirt. He pulled it over my head, and I took off his shirt, too. We kept kissing then, and he backed up into a chair that was behind him. He sat down, and I climbed on top of him. I pressed up against him, and we kept kissing. His hands unclasped my bra, and he began kissing my neck, moving down to my breasts. He sucked lightly at the top, and kept moving down. He stood up abruptly, and whispered into my ear. "Let's go somewhere else, Roza. Let's make love."

My whole body tingled, and as he set me down, I looked around. I saw the edge of the building. I was drawn to it, and made my way over.

"Roza, what are you doing?" I heard Dimitri ask.

I turned to look at him, but didn't say anything. I thought back to what we were just doing; we were about to have sex. Is that all Dimitri wanted me for? I wasn't sure. And suddenly, I didn't want to know the answer. I didn't really want to think about anything right now. I didn't want to think about Dimitri, or Lissa, or Robert, or Victor. I suddenly remembered a few of Adrian's words.

_"I don't want you to suffer. Much." _He had said._ "But the next time you're in bed with Belikov. stop a moment and remember that not everyone made out as well as you did."_

_"Adrian, I never -"_

_"Not just me, little dhampir. There's been a lot of collateral damage along the way while you've battled against the world. I was a victim, obviously. But what about Jill? What happens to her now that you've abandoned her to the royal wolves? And Eddie? Have you thought about him? And where's your Alchemist?"_

_And what about Mason? _I added to myself_. What about Victor? What about me? _

I had taken so many people down in my attempt to make everything right. Had it been worth it?

Was it worth Mason's life?

Was it worth Sydney and Edward's jobs?

Was it worth Lissa's ranking?

Was it worth Jill's parents?

Was it worth Dimitri's life?

Was it worth my sanity?

I didn't want these thoughts crowding my mind. I couldn't handle it. I had to escape. I had to. And there was only one way.

I jumped.

* * *

I woke up, gasping and screaming, kicking wildly. I must've fallen off the mattress, because I was now on the cement floor. A pair of hands held my shoulders down, and another grabbed at my feet. I couldn't stop struggling; I had to escape. I kicked someone, and their hands fell away with a grunt.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. "Get off! Stop!"

"Rose! Rose, calm down, please! What's wrong?" I heard Lissa's frantic voice. I saw her face, and I instantly began calming down.

"Lissa!" I gasped, reaching for her. The arms let me go, I pulled her into a hug. I started sobbing into her shoulders, and Lissa hugged me back calmly.

"Rose, calm down. Everything's okay." she soothed.

My breathing slowed down, but I didn't let go of Lissa. I suddenly became conscious of a warmth between my thighs. Breaking from the hug, I looked down, and saw that my bathing suite bottoms were wet. _Oh God, I peed myself._

I groaned, and Lissa smiled bashfully at me. "Don't feel bad. Look at Christian."

Glancing over, I saw Christian glaring at me. His pants were wet also. "You too, Sparky?" I said with a small grin.

"Yeah, you sort of kicked me in my sensitive area." he said, still glaring at me. I saw that Mia and Dimitri were all trying not to laugh, and I felt myself smile.

"Sorry." I said. "Will a hug make it better?"

"No." replied Christian. "You'd probably break my spine when you hugged me."

"You know me so well," I said with a grin.

"Oh, guess what!" Lissa said. "I got a hold of someone..."

"Who?" I asked, remembering Robert in my dream.

" . Apparently since we're both spirit users, we can contact each other through Robert's ward-thing that he made to keep away spirit dreams. Although, I don't know where we are, so I wasn't much help."

"Lissa, I can tell you where we are!" I said. "So next time you get a hold of , tell her where we are." I said.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell her where we were, the door at the top of the stairs opened, and Robert walked in.

"Alright, Rosemarie. Revenge starts here." he said darkly. I saw four Moroi walking with him. One was in brown, one was in red, one was in blue, and the other was in a lighter blue suit. Robert himself was in a white suit.

"One color for each element..." I murmered


	10. Chapter 9

**_Ready for Chapter 9? I hope so! I'm having a lot of fun writing these chapters, but sometimes I'm in a bit of a rush; please let me know is you find an error! Anyways, I'm sure you're ready to read about what happens next! Have fun, and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

_Just as I opened my mouth to tell her where we were, the door at the top of the stairs opened, and Robert walked in._

_"Alright, Rosemarie. Revenge starts here." he said darkly. I saw four Moroi walking with him. One was in brown, one was in red, one was in blue, and the other was in a lighter blue suit. Robert himself was in a white suit._

_"One color for each element..." I murmured_

I stared at the five Moroi which stood in front of us. I didn't know any of them except Robert, the spirit user. And then I took a second glance. The fire user was familiar. So, so familiar. When I saw him, I felt a fire in my eyes that would match his own power.

And when he saw me, he grinned. "Ah, Rose, remember me?" he sneered.

"Ryan..." I said in a menacing voice. "How nice to see you again."

Robert chuckled. "This is going to be fun." he said. Then he looked at Christian and me, and started laughing. "Has Ference already attacked you?" he asked, indicating to the water user.

"Very funny," I said. "But no, you kind of left us down here without a bathroom, so..."

"Oh, there's no need for that! You won't be here long enough to need a bathroom." He said. "Now now, Ference, your turn."

Ference, the water Moroi, stepped forward, and before I knew what was happening, a burst of water shot out, and I flew backwards against the dirt wall - which I realized wasn't dirt, but just dirty cement. Right before I slammed into the wall, another burst of water shot me forwards and deflected the other water.

Mia was glaring at Ference, and Ferene looked annoyed. Robert's gaze, however, held amusement. "Rose, how did you get such caring friends? I mean, you are a killer, after all."

"Of course she kills," Mia scoffed. "It's her job to kill Strigoi, or anything else attacking Moroi."

Robert's eyes brightened, like a child's on Christmas morning. "Really? Is that all? Does her job include killing Moroi?" he asked. His eye then twitched. "Does her job involve killing my brother?"

"Your brother?" Mia echoed, turning to me. Christian was looking at me questioningly, too.

"So they don't know?" Robert laughed. "Well, this should be fun. Rose killed - "

"Stop!" I interrupted. "I...I want to be the one who tells them."

"Oh, be my guest, Rosemarie! I'll enjoy watching you tell them that you're a cold-blooded murderer."

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, and my body was shivering - not just because I was drenched with water, either. "Robert and his brother kidnapped Jill," I said. "And Dimitri, Sydney, and I went to rescue her. When we cornered them at a hotel, V - Robert's brother..." I trailed off. "Robert's brother tried using earth magic to stop me, but when I tried to stop him, I... I killed him." I ended in a whisper.

"What was my brother's name?" Robert pressed.

I swallowed, and looked him in the eye. I shouldn't be ashamed of killing Victor. After all, think of all the terrible things he did, I told myself.

"Your brother's name was Victor Dashcov," I said.

Christian and Mia gasped, but Dimitri and Lissa eyed me with pity. They both knew that I had murdered Victor.

"Rose isn't so innocent now, is she?" Robert asked. "She's a cold-blooded killer. Now, Ryan, I believe it's your turn. Do step forward and begin, please."

Robert smiled coldly at me, and sent a burst of flames towards me. The flames surrounded me, but didn't touch me. They were frightening and confusing, as just as I considered jumping through them, they stopped. I gasped for breath, but then a burst of air hit me, and I was suffocating. Blackness edged my vision, and I felt light-headed. Then the ground shook beneath me, and my body couldn't take it. I fell to the ground, and couldn't get back up. And then someone lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. It was Robert.

"You will now sleep, Rosemarie. You will sleep for a long time. You will never wake up. You will be _in an endless dream." So, he's using spirit to make me die, _I thought to myself_. How clever... And actually, sleep didn't sound so bad..._

He set my head down again, and just before the blackness swamped me, I saw Christian, Mia, Lissa, and Dimitri nod to each other. And then Robert burst into flames, while I saw Dimitri lunge at Ryan. The other three Moroi were staring wide-eyed in terror at something unseen.


	11. Ending Note

_**I've decided to stop writing this story. I don't have the time anymore, and the reviews from Guest, GUEST, and gfd have kind of brought me down. Plus, I have no idea where my plot's going anymore. I've been trying to give hints as to why Dimitri is acting dead to the world without revealing what's wrong with him, but I guess you guys need an explanation since I'm done writing this story. Dimitri is under compulsion from Adrian; Yes, he told Rose about Baia, but that was just to get her to fight with Dimitri. Every night, Adrian was visiting Dimitri in his dreams to keep the compulsion going. Adrian was compelling Dimitri to stop him from loving Rose so that Adrian could have a chance with her. Adrian was going to keep visiting Rose in her dreams, too, so that they could become close. So, Dimitri was being compelled to not show his feelings towards Rose, therefore he had no reaction to her being raped. As for Lissa and Christian: Well, Lissa knows that Rose will tell her when she's ready, and Lissa doesn't want to pressure Rose in fear of losing their friendship. Christian knows to keep his mouth shut because he doesn't want to be punched in the face. Now, what's happening to the crew in that last chapter: They're escaping my using physical strength and magic. My plan was for them to escape, and on their way back to court Dimitri and Rose would fight, blah blah blah, and then have a little bit of drama when they get back to Court, Rose would realize what Adrian's doing, she'll cut off all connection with him, and then Lissa would find out that she was pregnant, and then two months later Rose would find out that she's pregnant, and everyone will think that Rose's baby is Ryan's baby, since she was raped and dhampir's can't have babies with each other. Then, Rose and Lissa will have a baby shower together, then Lissa has her baby, Rose has her baby, and Christian and Dimitri take Lissa and Rose out for a double-date after the baby-births to get a break from Anne, Rose's baby, and Georgia, Lissa's baby. Dimitri and Christian propose to Rose and Lissa, they get married, on on their wedding day Rose gives Dimitri a gift: A paper which has some test results on it and proves that Anne is the baby of Rose and Dimitri.**_

* * *

_**GUEST: Was it sick or perverse when Veronica Roth added Lissa's torture scene to the the book? No. And rape is only mentioned once, and I don't even describe that scene, much less the torture scene! Do you honestly think that I would write several chapters where Rose is raped/tortured? I mean, I seriously doubt that there are groups of people around waiting to capture Rose in a story. I understand when you criticize my story, but you have absolutely no right to criticize me when you known nothing about me, except that I write fanfiction. The fact that you put that you would be 'disgusted' with me is totally uncalled for when you have no clue where the plot's going. I really don't appreciate you're review of me. Do you get some sick enjoyment out of calling other people perverted or disgusted? **_

* * *

_**So, the whole plot is up there; Or, what would've been the plot. If anyone still wants me to write it, then I will gladly try, but if no one is interested in me continuing, then I won't waste my my time. The good reviews outweigh the bad, but I realize the point; Dimitri doesn't show emotion, this doesn't really seem like the real VA books, blah blah blah... Well, now you see the reasons. So, would anyone like me to continue writing?**_


End file.
